durararafandomcom-20200224-history
Durarara!! Episode 06
"Active Interest" is the sixth episode of the ''Durarara!!'' anime. Synopsis Asanuma, Morita, and Kanazawa arrive at a dilapidated hotel to look for illegal immigrants to sell. They take a middle-aged man to their car and try to drug him, but Kanazawa is bumped by the struggling immigrant and spills the bottle of chloroform on himself. Shortly after, the van gang receives a mysterious text from their friend Kaztano. Mikado, Masaomi, and Anri are eating at Russia Sushi and discussing Mika Harima's disappearance. Mikado tries to assure Anri that he doesn't think Mika was kidnapped and killed by a gang, but this only worries Anri more. Drowsy from the spilled sedative on Kanazawa's clothing, Morita and Asanuma throw their companion out. The van gang arrives at Kaztano's place and discovers that he has been kidnapped. Saburo is deeply affected, and the others utilize all of their resources to try and find their friend, including contacting Celty Sturluson. Izaya Orihara informs the gang of Kanazawa's location, where they find the kidnapper and use him to find the location of his associates. At the designated meeting place, the kidnappers are met by the van gang and the Black Rider. After rescuing their friend, the gang captures Asanuma and prepares to torture him for information on his bosses. He offers information on Yagiri Pharmaceuticals. Elsewhere, a woman informs a subordinate that she wants more subjects, and she reflects on a woman's head in a jar. Seiji Yagiri calls her shortly after, and the face of the girl with him resembles the head in the jar. Chat Room TarouTanaka tells the chat that a classmate of his has gone missing, and the three members discuss missing people. Kanra informs them of recent rumors she has heard about illegal immigrants disappearing and never being heard from again. Setton thinks Kanra likes rumors too much, but Kanra ignores this and says that the Dollars are rumored to have taken and eaten the foreigners. Character Debuts *Hashim *Kaztano *Namie Yagiri *Ruri Hijiribe Character Appearances Cultural References * During the car chase, Erika mentions an angel who flies through the sky shouting "Pi-piru-piru-piru." This is a reference to Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro-chan. * While going to meet Kyouhei at work, Erika and Walker are discussing Cuticle Detective Inaba when they talk about a "little brother helper fairy character" and the "masochistic wolf with a hair fetish." * While eating in Russia Sushi, Walker asks Saburo if he wants to "Itasha out your ride." Itasha (痛車, literally painful car) is a Japanese fashion term referring to decorating cars with images of (typically cute female) characters from manga, anime, and video games. * During the scene where Shinra talks to Kyouhei on the phone, Celty watches a television program on an alleged alien autopsy while music reminiscent of the X-files theme plays in the background. * Kanazawa found by the van gang outside of Taishoken Ramen, a ramen chain restaurant with a shop in south Ikebukuro. * The stack of light novels that Erika and Walker offer to Asanuma are all series published by Dengeki Bunko: ** The top novel in the stack is the first volume of Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro-chan ** The second novel in the stack is the first volume of Ro-Kyu-Bu! ** The third novel is the first volume of Ladies versus Butlers! ** The fourth novel is the first volume of Accel World * As Seiji ends his call with his sister and walks away down Sunshine 60 Street, he walks past a KFC sign and posters from Hell Girl and Baccano!, another work in the Naritaverse. Behind Mika is a poster for the short animated film Cencoroll. Quotes Walker: "Saburo, wanna itasha out your ride? C'mon, it'll be so cool." Saburo: "Wanna die?" Kaztano: "Lookie! I Japanese! Why don't you understand?" Morita" "Just give it a break." Asanuma: "So you're saying your birth certificate says you're Japanese?" Kaztano: "That is right you see? My birth certificate was burned up by firey air raids!" Asanuma: "C'mon old man! You're not that old!" Shizuo: "Iiiiizaaayaaa!!! Stay out of Ikebukuro!" Kyouhei: "We're just glad we got our friend back safe and sound. It's as simple as that." Navigation Category:Episodes